A wide variety of video playback devices are available in the marketplace. Most people own, or are familiar with, a video cassette recorder (VCR). A video tape recorder (VTR) is another type of video playback device. More recently, video recorders that use computer magnetic hard disks rather than magnetic cassette tapes to store video programs have appeared in the market. For example, the ReplayTVJ recorder and the TiVOJ recorder digitally record television programs on hard disk drives using, for example, MPEG-2 compression. Additionally, some video playback devices may record on a readable/writable digital versatile disk (DVD) rather than a magnetic disk.
Many people record music videos on a video playback device. It is possible to record several hours of video programming from a television channel that shows music videos. A well known example of such a television channel is MTV. Some music video channels, however, spend a great deal of time advertising and talking about various unrelated topics. This reduces the amount of time that is devoted to playing music videos.
If a viewer records an entire program, the recording will include all the non-music video portions such as advertising and talking. To view the music videos it is necessary for the viewer to fast forward the recording past the non-music video portions, stop the recording, play the music video, then fast forward the recording again to the next music video, play the next music video, and so on. This task is laborious and time consuming. In addition, a large amount of recording capacity of the video playback device is spent recording unwanted material such as advertising and talking.
There is therefore a need in the art for a system and method that is capable of indexing and summarizing music videos. There is also a need in the art for a system and method that identifies music videos in a multimedia data stream and prepares a summary of each music video that includes relevant music video information.